


Without A Light

by bapplejack



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapplejack/pseuds/bapplejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers!] A drabble on how Agnes reacts to the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Light

Something wasn't right.

No one said anything when only five, ten minutes passed. But as the hands on the clock kept moving further and further away from their appointed dinner time, it became more apparent.

' _Sorry I'm late, everyone! I lost track of time. You didn't have to wait for me!'_ Everyone expected Tiz to bust through the front door of the inn. He'd be panting slightly, with a flustered and sheepish smile on his face.

Maybe their adventures had jaded them, but despite Egil and the innkeeper's reassurances that he fell asleep in a field or something, Edea and Agnes couldn't shake the feeling that Tiz's fate was much darker than that.

_He was never late._

“What did he say he was going to do, Egil?” Agnes asked quietly, breaking the silent tension at the dinner table. Forty minutes had passed.

“He didn't say... He just said he was going to catch up later.” Egil frowned.

A pause. “Where did you last see him?”

“Umm... I think it was by the spell shop?”

 _That's right by... Maybe..._ “I'm going to see if I can find him.” She stood from her seat and pushed her chair in. Briskly, she made her way towards the door.

“Wait—Agnes! I'm coming too!” Edea hopped out of her seat and followed after her. “We'll be right back, okay?” She called back towards Karl and Egil, feigning cheeriness. As soon as the door closed behind them though, “Do you think he's okay?” She asked quietly. _This was Tiz they were talking about_. He wasn't late to things, especially not a meal with all his friends. He was the reliable one they could all depend on.

“...I hope so.” The older girl tried not to let her worry show through her words.

The rest of the walk was continued in silence. After several minutes, they arrived in front of the spell shop... which was right alongside the path that led to the graveyard.

Agnes looked down the path, and in the distance she could see the tombstones. It was dark, so it was hard to make out, but... _Was that a body?_ A gasp escaped her lips. “Tiz...? Tiz...!”

“Huh? Did you find hi--?” But before Edea could finish her question, the vestal was already running up the stairs, her shoes clicking hurriedly against the pavement. Her friend could only follow right behind her.

“Tiz!? Are you okay!?” She slid next to his still body on her knees. Her hands were on his shoulders, and she turned him over so his face was up. In that moment, she became extremely aware of every breath she was taking, and how loud her heart was beating.

She nudged his shoulder lightly. “Wake up...” She couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

“Oh no...” Edea knelt on the other side of the young man, pressing her ear against his chest. When she could hear his heart, she moved to make sure he was still breathing normally. Gently, she tilted his chin and opened his mouth before leaning in to check his breaths. Relieved, she let out a sigh.

“He's still alive. Just unconscious.”

Despite that, the heavy weight in Agnes's heart stayed. She dipped her head down, her bangs falling over her face. “...Why won't he wake up?” She asked weakly, her hands clutching Tiz's sleeve tightly.

“...I don't know.” Edea responded somberly. “Let's get him to the inn. We'll have a doctor check on him.” She scooped the unconscious young man's body into her arms, grunting slightly as she stood up. “Maybe it's better he skipped out on dinner tonight...” She murmured.

 

\- - -

 

Five days had passed.

Tiz didn't even show the slightest signs of stirring. The doctor didn't know what was wrong with him. He showed no signs of sickness. There was nothing they could do for him.

All they could do was wait.

There was rarely a moment that Agnes left his side. She passed the time by reading and talking to him, imagining how he'd respond. _Hoping_ that his brow would furrow, and his eyes would flutter open. He'd groan as he struggled to sit up. She'd try to contain herself, but be unable to as she hugged him tightly.

She held that hope close to her heart.

The vestal's appetite was non-existent in those several days, but Edea would bring up dinner and force her to have _something_. She'd pull up a chair, and they'd eat quietly beside Tiz's bed. The first couple times, the young Eternian would try to start a conversation, but she quickly realized that it wasn't words that her friend needed. So she'd stay by her side, silently giving her support.

It was late morning of the sixth day. Agnes was flipping through the current book she was reading, occasionally glancing over towards her unconscious... friend... boy's... body. The pit of anxiety that had settled inside her heart that first evening had only grown larger.

Today was the day.

When she heard footsteps coming from the stairwell, she closed the book and set it down on the bedside desk.

Even though he didn't move, she messed with the blankets and fluffed the pillow. She wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. He was already going to be aching when he woke up, after all.

“...He'll be okay.” Agnes felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look up at Edea. “We have the best medical technology in the world, remember?” She smiled softly.

She nodded silently. They had talked about this a few days ago. They both had duties they needed to return to. Edea would take Tiz back to Eternia where the doctors and white magic lines could hopefully stir him from his coma. And as much as Agnes wanted to stay by his side until he woke, she was the only vestal left. She had to lead the people...

Her friend sat behind her on the nearby bed. “I think Tiz would be happy to see you when he wakes up... but I think he'd also be sad if you gave up your life because of him.”

Agnes didn't say anything. Both her hands were wrapped around Tiz's. His hand was still warm. He was _alive_ , he was _there_ , but he felt so faraway...

“I'll let you know how he is, I promise.” Edea reassured. “I'll send you a note everyday.”

The older girl simply nodded. “...Thank you,” she mumbled, her voice wavering. “...Before you leave, can I say goodbye?”

“Of course.” Before she left her friend alone, she gave her a quick hug. “Take as long as you need.”

When Agnes was sure her friend was out of earshot, she could feel her pent-up sadness and worry choking her throat and burning her eyes. She squeezed Tiz's hand, and hoped it didn't hurt him. “I don't even know if you can hear me...” Her words came out in shudders. She took a moment to breathe, to compose herself, but as she brought their hands to her face, she lost it.

She'd missed his touch. And now she didn't even know if she'd ever feel it again.

“I want... _need_ you to be okay. I need you to be alive and well. I need you, because...” She spoke in between stifled sobs, as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

“You're my hope too, Tiz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still so tore up about the ending of BD. :C So what else to do but channel my angst? Tiz's body being taken to Eternia is headcanon, the white magic tank he's in for the trailer is in a much shadier place, I think. It might be interesting to write their reactions when his body gets taken? ahaha. 
> 
> I didn't include Ringabel, because it looked like he was in his own world when the credits were rolling? :C But who knows. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
